The invention relates to an identification system with at least one laser device for identifying at least one target device or an object, wherein the laser device is designed to emit a coded laser beam, and wherein the target device or the object have sensor means for detecting this laser beam and converting it into electrical signals, which are supplied to a discriminator, and also have transmitting means for returning reports to a receiving means in accordance with decisions made in the discriminator, wherein the receiving means are located inside or outside of the laser device. The invention further relates to a target device for said identification system, and to a method for operating said identification system.
In accordance with the present invention, xe2x80x9cfriendlyxe2x80x9d soldiers carry a system device in accordance with the invention, which is mounted on a weapon for illuminating a target, and on their bodies have a harness which in the concept of the invention is associated with the system device, which in accordance with arbitrary simulation scenarios, exercise detection functions for various applications during training and in combat, wherein such a system device can consist of portions of the subjects of parallel patent applications of Applicant EP-97 120818.6, EP-97 202141.4, EP-97 113661.9 and EP-97 109111.1.
It is now the object of the invention to create an improved identification system in order to achieve simple and particularly dependable data transmission in the course of identification functions.
A soldier (A) carries a weapon, on which as laser device (1) is mounted, which is used for illuminating a harness device (6) on the body of another soldier (B). The laser device and the target device each include a microprocessor as well as an ultrasound unit and/or a radio unit (72, 71) such that, if the laser device does not receive a response from the target device within a period of time Ta following the transmission of a bundled, coded laser beam, it transmits another laser beam with different coding, which causes the ultrasound unit and/or the radio unit of the target device to transmit an acknowledgment which can be received by the ultrasound unit and/or the radio unit of the laser device.